1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retaining structure for a slide-aiding member of a track device consisting of at least a first track and a second track, wherein the slide-aiding member is retained in place by the retaining structure after the second track is removed from the first track of the track device and wherein the second track can be precisely and rapidly reinserted into the first track.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical conventional track device for a drawer is shown in FIG. 1 and includes at least a first track 10 and a second track 20. A slide-aiding member 30 is provided between the first track 10 and the second track 20, allowing smooth sliding movement of the second track 20. The first track 10 further includes a stop 101 on a front end (left end in FIG. 1) to prevent the slide-aiding member 30 from being disengaged from the first track 10. Nevertheless, when a user is intended to detach the drawer from furniture such as a cabinet by means of pulling the second track 20 out of the first track 10, the first track 10 is unable to retain the slide-aiding member 30 that slides outward along with the second track 20. Thus, it is difficult to precisely reinsert a rear end (right end in FIG. 1) of the second track 20 into a space between two lateral sides of the slide-aiding member 30 that would slide freely in the first track 10 during reinsertion of the second track 20. Further, the rear end of the second track 20 might impinge the front end of the slide-aiding member 30 and thus cause damage to the front end of the slide-aiding member 30 as well as falling of the balls of the slide-aiding member 30. The utility of the track device is limited and the life of the track device is shortened.